Fancy
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: He charmed a King a Congressman, and arositract before he found the one. A songish kinda fic, From Reba's 'Fancy'. Starring Heero and Duo and all our other sexy Gundam men.


**Song fic. Based off Reba Macentire's Fancy. I don't own neither gundam nor the song~~ If I did, would I be posting FANFICTION?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fancy - VioletEyed-Demon<strong>

A bright bubbling laugh caught his attention and he turned to find his lover and a little brunette woman speaking with each other. Those amazing blue eyes of his lovers suddenly flickered over to him and he smirked at him, casting his gaze out over the crowd with a roll before he turned them back to his lover. He saw the man snort and shake his head before quickly turning back to the blonde woman that had joined them, sending him a very heated last look.

He felt a smile tug the corners of his lips as he thought about how he ended up here, in this ballroom. His past was not one he liked to speak about but, it wasn't one he was particularly ashamed of either. Sure, he had to do somethings he'd rather not have, but he'd done everything he had too to survive and that was something he was proud of. From the beginning his life was a struggle, but he made it through, even after it only got harder and harder.

He lost himself in a memory, his eyes glazing over as he was thrown back to when he'd just turned eighteen.

_~*Memory*~_

_Mama had washed and combed his hair, braided the upper portion and left the bottom lose. He frowned when she pulled out a very fluttery pair of pants and a soft shirt. He'd put them on like she said and allowed her to dab something across his lips and brush some powdery purple stuff across his eyes. _

_Standing there in the looking glass stood a man where a half grown kid had stood. His mother had turned to him and said, "Here's your one chance baby, don't let me down." _

_She ran her fingers through his lose hair and then kissed his cheek. And he saw the tears welling up in her troubled eyes as she started to speak. Her violet gaze, so much like his own, shifted around their pitiful shack and then she looked at him and took a ragged breath. "Your pa's run off and I'm real sick and the baby's gunna starve to death."_

_She handed me a golden cross that said, "To thine own self be true"_

_And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across the toe of my black form shoe. He sounded like somebody else talking when he asked, "Mama what do I do?"_

_She just said, "Just be nice to gentlemen Duo and they'll be nice to you." _

_She said, "Here's your one chance baby, don't let me down now. Here's your one chance baby, don't let me down. Lord forgive me for what I do, but if you want, well it's up to you. Now don't let me down hun, your mama's gunna move you up town."_

_That was the last time I saw my Ma, the night I left the rickety shack. The welfare people came and took the baby and mama died and I ain't been back. _

_But the wheels of fate had started to turn and for me there was no way out. It wasn't very long till I knew exactly what my Mama'd been talking about. I did what I had to do and made myself this solemn vow. I was gunna be a gentlemen someday, though I didn't know when or how. I couldn't see spending the rest of my life with my head hung down in shame. I might have been born just plain white trash but I wasn't going to amount to nothing. I wouldn't die that way. I would be someone._

_It wasn't very long after a benevolent man took me in off the streets. And one week later I was pouring his tea in a five room hotel suite._

_He paused there in his memory, remembering the very man he'd been thinking about. Blue eyes, light blonde hair, pale skin hidden under a dark suit. He smiled softly at remembering the man. Quatre. The first person who'd ever shown him true kindness without expecting anything in return. All he'd asked for was company. Nothing more, but he'd given himself over, freely, for the first time. Quatre had been the one to take his true virginity. He couldn't help but remember the soft hands as they made tracks across his body. He shook himself out of that memory and threw himself back into the one that had led him here. _

_He charmed a king after Quatre. The tall blonde man, crystal blue eyes and gentle hands, Zechs, King of Sanque. The congress man had come next. The man named Trieze. Brown hair, and tender blue eyes that sparked feircely when in the midst of passion. He could remember both men very clearly, even while most of the others remained faceless and dark shadows. _

_The occasional aristocrat led him through his next year or so. The only one he could really recall was the Asain man, Chang Wufei. He was self-righteous and proud. He never accused him of any bad, not after he'd explained to the man, after a very, drunken night of passion. The man had comended him on his will to survive and his pride in not thinking badly of himself. He'd grinned and flung himself at the man, of course that had led them to more, interesting situations. One's that made the aristocrat late for several meetings. _

_After that, he'd gone and bought himself a Georgia Mansion and an elegant New York flat. The two places being two of his favorite place's he'd been taken too. New York with Zechs and Georgia with Quatre. _

_He'd come to find out the hard way that there were a lot of self-righteous hypocrites in this world. They'd critized his mama for turning him out no matter how little they had. They'd called him bad, a common whore, a hocker. He couldn't see it that way. He'd done what he had too to survive._

_He hadn't had nothing to worry about for years now. His lover had come into his life not long after his last tryst with Wufei and the buying of his homes. He'd loved the man. It'd been a complete accident they'd even met. Quatre had wanted his company, even after he'd 'retired' from the 'business' for a function, said he wanted at least one person he liked there. He'd agreed with a laugh and accompanied the man to his function. _

_There he'd met the mysterious wonder named Heero Yuy. Quatre had explained to him that he was a very important man from Japan. The blonde had joked with him about the man, but Heero, had caught his attention when he'd turned those amazing cobalt orbs on him. _

_He could faintly recall Quatre sickering in his ear at him and his teenage behaviour when the man started making his way over, he having hid himself behind the blonde. _

_Heero had asked to see him again and he felt obliged to take the offer. Quatre had beamed and passed suggestive winks and looks his way as the other man walked away. He could specifically remember himself telling the blonde he'd never allow the man to take advantage of him and put him in his bed. The blonde man had merely smiled at him, as if he knew something he didn't. _

_To this day he could still remember the desperation in his poor Mama's voice ringing in his ear. "Here's your one chance baby, don't let me down. Lord forgive me for what I do, but if you want, well it's up to you. Now don't let me down hun, your mama's gunna move you up town." _

"Duo, love." The soft firm voice sounding in his ear drug him out of his remembrance and back to the ball at hand. He turned his head a bit and came face to face with his lover and his amazing blue eyes, feeling strong hands land gently on his hips.

"Heero." He whispered.

Blue eyes bore into his own violet, flickering with concern. "What's wrong?"

He allowed himself a smile. "Nothing." He murmured. I guess she did move me up town. He thought, looking back out over the fancy party going on, seeing Quatre standing with his lover; a tall Latino man with green eyes and a shock of auburn hair falling over half his face. I guess she did. He thought, pressing a light kiss to Heero's lips, his own 'Emperor' of Japan.

~END~

Aww a happy ending to one of my favorite songs EVER!


End file.
